Almost Heaven
by Serefinity
Summary: My imaginings of what Christian and Ana's lives are like a couple years after Freed!
1. chapter 1

**My first time ;p. I've never written a fanfic before just read 'em! I decided to go with Fifty Shades Freed and what I imagined happens after. I don't know if I want anything too dramatic to happen to them. We shall see :)**

 **As always this Trilogy doesn't belong to me or the characters, they and all things 50 shades belong to E.L James.**

 **I'm just using MY imagination.**

 **Ch.1: ITS BEEN A WHILE?**

 **I sit up with a start. Dazed, I try to discern what has roused me out of my slumber. Gentle rain patters on the roof of the house but it's the tinkling of glass that has awoken me. Looking to my left I see Christian's form silhouetted against the moonlight. I'm instantly drawn back in time a few years ago, waking the same way,** **only at Escala, after Jack Hydes attempted kidnapping. So much has changed since then but even after two kids and this amazing life we've built it feels subtly the same some how.**

 **Rubbing sleep from my eyes I glance at my alarm clock. Four in the morning on a Friday, well Saturday. I stare back at my husband combing through my mind from events of this past week. It was a fairly normal week for us. Nothing to cause him to be up brooding, nursing a glass of single malt. Looking at him I see he has one ankle crossed over his knee. He takes a slow sip from his tumblr making ice clank on glass, causing the sound to bounce off of our quiet bedroom walls.**

 **"Christian is everything alright?" I ask crawling to the end of the bed. He only stares at me, watching me move with intent and... lust in his eyes. He always has a loving look when he stares at me, I know, but this look he gives me now, it's carnal.**

 **"Come."**

 **It's a command and I obey. Uncrossing his legs I straddle him and kiss him on his forehead. "Anastasia." He breathes. "Christian, why are you up, is something the matter?"**

 **He looks at me and slowly runs his hands up and down my sides. Lately I've been wearing his t shirts to bed again. Since giving birth to Phoebe my body hasn't bounced back like it did with Ted. I have a paunch now and a few extra jiggles than I'd care to admit. I know he favours me in silk and satin, but the way they cling to me makes me self conscious. I confided this to him shortly after Phoebe was born and he told me he loved my body no matter what I looked like. He said seeing me pregnant was one of the sexiest things ever. And now he still finds me beautiful, even if I have a little more fluff than I'm use to.**

 **Still caressing my curves he says "Phoebe started to cry, I got up to take care of her, all she needed was a changing, I checked on Teddy too, he was sleeping like a rock."**

 **"I'm surprised I didn't hear her on the monitor, normally I do, I must have really been in a deep sleep", I muse. "But why are you drinking?" I ask.**

 **Looking at me with heat in his eyes that makes my pulse quicken he says simply "I wasn't tired and had a craving I guess, I've been sitting here nursing it and watching you sleep for about half an hour."**

 **"Why not come back to bed?" I question him again.**

 **He slides his hand to my bottom and pushes me forward. I gasp when I feel his erection protruding through is boxers. Grinding his hips upward he says huskily "You were dreaming, Ana. At first I thought you were having a nightmare because you were thrashing around a bit." He trails his hands from my butt to the insides of my thighs and I finally realise, I'm soaked. "It wasn't a nightmare you were having wife, it was a wet dream and by the feel of it, it was a good one."**

 **"Half and hour?!" I rasp**

 **He nods his head and whispers in my ear "l watched you moaning and moving your hips, your hand even moved under the blanket, love." He brought my hand to his face and sucked my pointer finger. "Yes you touched yourself in your sleep baby."**

 **"I was going to wake you as you were doing it but you started moaning my name. I watched you make yourself come."**

 **With that last statement I realised he was right I felt strangely sated even though I had no idea what was happening. Embarrassed I say "I didn't even realise!" Burying my face in the crook of his neck he chuckles. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about Ana, it was extremely hot." "Can't you feel that?" Again he thrusts his hips upward and rubs my clitoris with is erection, the fabric creating a delicious friction. Grinding my hips against him I moan as we kiss and rub against each other for a few moments. "God, Ana" he moans, "Do you know how long it's been since we've made love?"**

 **Oh my gosh, I calculate in my head. "Like a week?" I mumble. He growls and nips my neck "No baby, more like two."**

 **"No.. " I start to say but stop. He's right, we've both been so busy with work, the kids and family we haven't had time for US. How could that happen? I ask him and he grumbles, "For starters I faintly remember the words "I'm so tired tonight Christian" and you falling asleep as soon as your gorgeous head hit the pillow." I giggle a little and say "I'm so sorry darling that's so not like us, good thing your stuck with me forever so I can repay you as many times and as long as you want." I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him deeply. When we pull apart he chuckles "It's on me too, late,late nights holed up at the office don't help." "I guess we're going through what every married couple does." I nod my head and say in a small voice "Maybe... also... because..." I stammer and he looks expectantly at me. I sigh and say " I know you find me sexy no matter what--" he nods has head vigorously and I giggle, "-- but I feel so... unattractive in my own skin since Phoebe." "My stomach has stretch marks, the excess skin hasn't bounced back like my first pregnancy, my breasts are a little saggier, and I have gained a little more weight than I'm use too!" I finish with and exasperated sigh.**

 **"Anastasia you've given me two wonderful children that in itself is the one if the most sexiest, amazing things you've done for me, your body changed yeah, but I see it so differently than you. I see a body that bore life , I see the body of a successful businesswoman, a fantastic mother and adoring wife. A giving, smart and kind woman that I ask myself everyday, how it could be possible I've been blessed with!"**

 **His words have made my eyes mist. "Oh Christian I think the same about you!"**

 **He smirks "You think I'm a good mother?"**

 **I nudge him playfully in the shoulder "You know what I mean, silly."**

 **"Silly" he says.**

 **Immediately back to the carnal, lustful, control freak I love.**

 **Saying nothing he lifts me up, stands and walks us to the bed. Laying me down he takes the hem of my shirt and lifts. Instead of taking it off he uses it as a blind fold and a way to keep my arms up. I start to protest but he quiets me. "We're done talking". He says it with authority and a cold edge to his voice. It's sends shivers down my spine and heats my southern most parts. I hear him open his bedside drawer. I feel cold metal on my wrists as he cuffs me then uses another set to cuff those cuffs the the bed frame. I can't move my arms and it's erotic and I can't wait to see, er, _feel,_ what he has in mind. Clothing hits the floor in a muffled heap and I know he's naked. I hear him pad to the closet, shuffle around a little and come back to the bed. Leather wraps around both of my ankles and I'm spread open as he distends the spreaderbar as far as it will go. **

**Kneeling between my legs and putting his hands on either side of my face he kisses my softly. Small light pecks on my lips. I lift my chin because I want more. He deepens our kissing and parts my lips with his tongue. Now resting on his forearms, partially covering his body with mine our tongues parry and we make out while he grinds his erection against me, teasing my clit and making me whimper. He breaks our kiss off leaving me breathless and wanting. I struggle to move my hips but have no luck. Leisurely he trails kisses down my cheek, to my neck where he nips and licks. Down to my collarbone, between the valley of my breast and stops. "Urgh!" I moan. "Please Christian!"**

 **"What do you want Ana?"**

 **"I want you to kiss my breasts" I pant.**

 **He uses one hand to roll a taut nipple between his thumb and pointer finger while his tongue laves the other. He Bites my right nipple I moan and say raggedly "Bite!"**

 **He switches between both breasts licking and biting and rolling until I think I'm about to come. Moaning and whimpering I say his name. Suddenly he stops again! No! My mind protests. I strain against my holdings and feel his lips go down my stomach. He buries his face in my soft curls. Toungeing my clitoris he starts out with a slow lapping rhythm that makes me even more wet as I feel more pooling and sliding between my ass. My moans grow louder as he uses his tongue in more staccato bursts against me. "God, baby" he growls "I love it when you make those sounds!"**

 **He comes back up leaving me panting and unsatisfied. "Mr. Grey" I rasp "Please I need more!" I sound needy and whiny.**

 **Leaning over my body he unlocks both sets of cuffs and tosses them on the floor with a clatter. He moves quickly to the end of the bed and does the same with the spreader bar. Covering my body with his he takes my shirt off fully and I see his gleaming eyes and flushed face in the now pale blue light of the pre dawn. "Ana" he breathes " So beautiful." And in that moment my worries about my body fade away. I look between our bodies at his large erection. I do this to him. I evoke such emotions in him he can't control. I feel confident again. Why did I ever feel unattractive? Christian is right, I'm beautiful no matter how much weight I gain or how much my looks may change. I shouldn't need him to remind me, I should just know this! Wrapping my leg around his waist I make a movement to roll over and he rolls so I'm on top poised over him. Bending down I kisss him and slam myself down. A ragged moan escapes my lips and he groans as he grabs my hips. I move up and down. Slowly at first then picking up speed I move up and down and back and forth. I wind my hips in a circle and his head lifts off the bed as he squeezes his eyes shut and says "Jesus, do that again!" I obey and move my hips in the same circular motion then reverse.**

 **He thrusts his hips upward and hits me in just the right spot. Soon we're picking up speed. The bed creaks and rocks with our movement and we both have a fine sheen of sweat on our bodies. His groans are loud now and match my moaning. "Faster!" I pant "Harder!"**

 **"FUCK, ANA!"**

 **He reaches up and squeezes my breasts with his hands and I push them forward** **as I throw my head back in ecstasy. I'm riding him so hard!**

 **Just as I think I can't take it anymore he grabs my hips, lifts me up and thrusts his hips harshly off the bed.**

 **He pounds in to me and before I know it my moans turn to shouts, "Come for me baby!" He growls and I scream his name at the top of my lungs as he yells mine.**

 **I see twinkling stars and beams of light as my body is lifted off of earth to another plane. Colors, sensation, Christian.**

 **As I come down from my euphoric, high inducing orgasm I fall against his chest.**

 **He wraps his arms around me and we pant together as our heart beats slow.**

 **Turing on his side so we are spooning, he nuzzles my hair and tells me he loves me.**

 **"I love you too" I murmur, sated**

 **The last words I hear before I fall asleep are**

 **"You are my Heaven on Earth, Mrs.Grey."**

 **Hello!**

 **If you took the time to read this, thank you! Criticism is welcomed as it is my first fanfic!**

 **I want to keep going with this one, just bear with me as I haven't gotten past this part. I have ideas just gotta put words to paper, if you will ;) It may not be the greatest but I'm a newbie so be gentle with me ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: so it's been awhile! Long story short: life happens! :).

Anyways...

Chapter 2

I wake up languidly. Slowly stretching out on our king size bed. The sun is shining through the windows, throwing rays across the room. Turning to the alarm clock, the time displayed is 10am Saturday morning. I got to sleep in!

Hoping out of bed I take advantage of a long hot shower. Going out of the bathroom and into the closet I opt for jeans and an old tee shirt. As I dress I muse about taking the kids to the zoo, maybe a museum? Phoebe wouldn't get much excitement out of either activity but Ted would.

As I walk down the hallway into the living room I hear a familiar Disney song coming from the tv and Teddy singing "Let it go, Let it gooo"! Ugh. Frozen. His obsession with the movie went over my head but if it keeps him entertained, who am I to complain.

Christian and Phoebe are reclining on the couch. Him smiling at our son, she gurling spit bubbles, eyes following her big brother. "Good morning everyone"! I beam.

"Mommy"!

"Good morning Anna". My husband rises with our daughter to kiss me on my cheek. "There's eggs and waffles on the stove, you look vibrant this morning". "Did you have a good night"? He teases.

"My night was amazing". I reply, as is make my plate and plop down on the couch to eat. Christian returns to his seat next to mine. "When was the last time we just lazed about the house"? He asks. With a mouthful of waffle I say "for you, a LOOOONNNGG time, for me and the kids, a month or so. I believe the last time we did was the weekend you went to L.A for that Tech convention thing".

He laughs at my clever description. "Well Gail and Taylor have the weekend off, I was thinking today we picnic outside for lunch, go hiking, and spend some family time together". "Hiking sounds good to me"!

Walking along the trails that cut through the woods on our property, I watch Teddy inspect rocks, ferns and little insects. I have my daughter strapped to my front completely oblivious to the beautiful sunny day and her brothers curiosity.

"'Nother rock daddy"! Ted hands Christian a rock to add to his already abundant collection. "We have a geologist on our hands Anna". He smiles wrly at me.

I grin at him as we keep walking. We walk for another half hour before we come to a cliff jutting out over the sound. Gulls cry to one another and the cerulean blue waves lap against the rocks. The sun is getting lower and frames the peacefulness of our setting.

Breathing in the fresh air I look to Ted and Christian and back to our daughter. My little family and our life is just where it needs to be in this moment, it's almost Heaven.

Lifting Ted in one arm and wrapping the other around me Christian leads is back to the house.

That night sitting In the library curled up with a book Christian enters the room with a concerned look on his face. "Anna I checked on Teddy, he seems too warm". Standing I walk with him to Teds room and peer in at our sleeping boy. He looked flushed. Padding over to his bed i put my wrist to his tiny forehead. Yes he's warm alright.

"Well he's not crying, or anything". "We should let him sleep, maybe put a cold compress on his head and see how he is in the morning".

Nodding his head tearsly but adding "I'll turn his monitor on again". "Oh sweetie", I say " He'll be ok, he may have had too much fun hiking is all, he'll be ok".

Getting to bed later Christian says "I took your cold compress off his head and turned his monitor off, he's not so warm anymore". Smiling I yawn and tease him "Told ya so". He gives me a mischievous smile and pins me down to cover my mouth with his and soon we are lost in each other again.

A/N: it's been a while since I've posted. Not that many people are reading this, I do have plans for this story, it's just slow going so far as I feel it out and see where my chapters go. I'll be trying to update once a week! Reviews are appreciated and criticism welcomed! Thank you!


End file.
